


Doors Frozen Shut

by leorainfall



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fetishization, Incestuous Undertones, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophiliac Undertones, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Suicide, Tags May Change, accidental hosting, but they’re important, kyoya blows a gasket, more than once, now on to the fun stuff, sorry for all the dark tags, undiagnosed mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leorainfall/pseuds/leorainfall
Summary: “As the moon does, by wanting light to give:But then renew I could not, like the moon;There were no suns to borrow of.“They were just using you. It’s all that you’re good for, you knew that.From the very beginning, you realized the Host Club was just pretending to care for you so they could use you for their own gain.So then, why? Why did it hurt so much?[Various!OHSHC x Fem!Reader] [Posted on Quotev and AO3]
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Houshakuji Renge/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Your hair was pulled back in a bun, all stray hairs combed back and spritzed into place. A maid silently held up two identical ribbons - one yellow and the other white.

Tou-chan **₁** stopped his mindless chatter long enough to tell the maid his choice. She wrapped the white ribbon into your hair and patted your shoulders once finished.

Another maid stepped up and bowed. “Would you like me to do her make up today, Goshujin-sama **₂**?”

He squinted his eyes, tapping his chin as he mulled over his decision. Tou-chan leaned forward to get a better look at your face in the mirror.

The maid fidgeted slightly, her expression dropping for the slightest of moments. You saw it flash through her eyes - the disgust, the horror.

The pity.

Adjusting your gaze to look at her straight on, the brunette stiffened, her spine straightening, the fabric of her skirt releasing from her clenched hands. A drop of sweat trailed down her forehead and you followed it down, down, all the way to where it splashed onto the floor.

Your father leaned back, nodding his head when he reached a decision.

The maid relaxed.

A flutter of a thought passed through your mind. Deciding it wasn’t important enough to consider, you tossed it away. There was no reason for you to attempt to find out why she cared so much about how close Tou-chan got to you.

He was Tou-chan. It wasn’t strange for family to invade each other’s personal space.

”No, I think I’d like everyone to be dazzled by her natural beauty. We don’t want them to think it’s artificial now, do we?”

You nodded your head absentmindedly. His eyes narrowed in annoyance at your silence and he lightly gripped your shoulder. “I asked you a question.” His hand tightened. “You’re not ignoring me, are you?”

You stared at him coolly. “Tou-Chan, where do you get these irrational ideas? Of course I’m not ignoring you.” Gathering the skirt of your dress, you lifted them up slightly to make it easier to stand up from the chair. Your eyes snapped towards the still present maid. “We will not need your service today, you are dismissed.”

She nodded quickly and scurried off, unnerved. You watched silently as her short, brown hair disappeared around the corner.

Nostalgia comes in very strange packages.

Turning towards Tou-chan, his clasped hands shook slightly, eagerly waiting for your attention. You raised an eyebrow. He switched moods frequently and it had taken some time to get used to. “Don’t be daft. You’re not taking me to school, you have work.”

Swiping the white bag hanging on a hook in the dressing room, you walked to the front door, your Tou-chan trailing behind. He reminded you of a puppy hopelessly begging for scraps of affection.

When you arrived at the door, the butler nodded his head in greeting and opened it for the two of you. “Have a good first day at school, Oku-sama **₃**.”

Tou-chan glared at him, stepping in a way that blocked the servant’s view of you. “Did I say you were allowed to speak to her? Don’t you dare do that again or I’ll fire you!”

You lightly pulled on his sleeve. The grey fabric was cool under your touch.

Recently, everything felt cold to you.

Tou-chan quickly spun around, his angry gaze melting into adoration. “Hai **₄** , sweetheart?”

”You’re doing it again,” You pointed out and he huffed childishly. “Leave him alone. I would like to get to school on time and you’re making me late.”

His demeanor immediately changed as he gasped. He quickly rushed out the door, not realizing you weren't following behind.

Your eyes drifted to the doorman who had been watching the entire exchange with a sweatdrop slowly forming. “If he threatens you again, please inform me. I refuse to allow my presence to be the purpose of your termination.”

He nodded his head in appreciation. “You are very kind, Oku-sama. Osoreirimasu **₅** **.** ”

You stared at him for a few seconds then walked out of the house to the car where Tou-chan stood with crossed arms, sulking.

When you approached, he refused to look in your direction. He must be upset you didn’t follow him out the door.

It could only be talent that allowed him to make mountains out of mole hills.

Your driver stepped up, opening the back door for you with a smile. You took his outstretched hand as he helped you into the car.

A choked noise followed soon after the door shut behind you and you realized he must have finally cracked.

”Wait! You’re not going yet, are you? Without a kiss? Not even a goodbye?” Tou-chan pushed your driver out of the way - who grunted in annoyance, but was smart enough to not say anything.

You leveled him with an unimpressed stare. “That was very rude of you.” You chided. Your driver coughed in the background, but you knew it was to cover up his chuckle. Given there was no meltdown, Tou-chan didn’t notice his employee laughing at him. “And I only say goodbye when you ask. Since you didn’t, I felt there was no need for it today.”

He clasped his hands in yours, leaning closer as he begged. “Please say goodbye to your Tou-chan! And then give me a little hug and kiss like you did when you were a child.”

As the days go by, he becomes more and more delusional, trapped in his own world. Very unbecoming of a grown man, but what could you do?

You leaned out the window to wrap your arms around his neck, squeezing just enough to hear him gasp for breath. Then you sat back in your seat, barely brushing your lips against his cheek.

Giving a meaningful look to your driver, he nodded and started up the car. “Goodbye.” You said, not bothering to glance at the, most likely, star struck man.

Exactly on cue, your driver maneuvered the limo away from the sidewalk and out of the mansion’s property.

”What is your name?” You asked after several minutes of silence.

His eyes widened and he briefly choked on his spit. He pounded his chest, recovering quickly. He covered it up with that ever present smile almost the entire staff had plastered to their face.

Ridiculous. All the servants in your estate were ridiculous.

Your driver had seemed to be one of a kind, different from those you interact with on a daily basis. It's why you went out of your way to speak to him.

Now, you weren't sure if you made the correct judgement call.

“I am nothing but your driver, there is no need for you to know my name.”

However, there was a way you could figure out if you're right.

You raised a brow in challenge. “Effective immediately, you are promoted to the title of my personal butler. What is your name?”

His smile faltered. “O-ojou-sama **₆** , are you even allowed to do that?”

Your head cocked to the side and the blue-haired servant began to sweat under your piercing gaze. “I am in charge, not that supposed master of the house. Anyone with a brain can see that. Now, don’t make me ask again.”

The man cleared his throat. “My name is.. it’s-“ You twirled your hand, beckoning him to continue and he flinched. “It’s Suzuki Keiji. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

”Don’t lie to me.” He swallowed nervously. “How old are you? 20?”

”18, Ojou-sama.”

You hummed. “Not much older than me.”

Your eyes caught the color pink so you turned to look out the window. A large building in the distance indicated you arrived at your destination.

”When we return home, I will inform the staff of your promotion. Your duties will include - but not be limited to - driving me to and from school, delivering my meals, chaperoning me when I leave the mansion and supervision is required, fetching other servants when I am in need of their service, and so on and so forth.”

You noticed how every time you listed a task, his smile dropped. By the time Suzuki pulled up to the sidewalk leading to the schools entrance, his grin was a pale copy of its original.

Other limousines surrounded you, students stepping out and rushing off to find their friends and classes.

If it wasn’t for the delay this morning then you wouldn’t have to deal with the headache that comes with being jostled around by hormonal teenagers. Ah, well, you couldn’t have everything.

Your new butler opened the door for you and helped you out of the car. When you let go, you squinted your eyes at him in suspicion, having sworn he let out a sigh of relief.

Did he despise your presence already?

”I hope your school treats you well. Mate ne **₇** , Ojou-sama.” He gave a small wave and you quirked an eyebrow at his unprofessional behavior. Suzuki seemed to catch himself and he blushed, lowering his hand. Your butler wasted no time entering the vehicle and driving away.

A few students that witnessed the exchange whispered amongst themselves, but you dismissed them. Unless they approach and speak to you directly, their words were unimportant.

You arrived outside your classroom after only a few minutes of walking. The tour you attended proved it’s usefulness when you realized their was no need to search because you already had a good foundation of the layout.

Pushing open the door, you walked into Class 1-A, observed the... peculiar scene before you for a few moments, then walked back out.

It was unfortunate timing as you walked right into somebody’s chest. You stumbled back and they lightly grabbed your arm, steadying you.

”Sumimasen **₈** ,” You murmured as you focused your gaze on the person in front of you.

It was a fellow student.

”It’s quite alright.” The boy said, his charming smile not reaching the calculating, steel grey eyes hiding behind his glasses. “I am just relieved no harm came to you.”

You hummed and stepped aside. “I gather you were attempting to enter the classroom?”

He nodded his head, but didn’t move. “I saw you leave. Is there something wrong?”

The two of you stood in silence for a few moments. The longer you refused to speak, the more his gaze became less curious and more suspicious. “Forgive me if this may seem rude, but-“

The teacher stepping up behind you with crossed arms halted his speech. “And what are you two doing out of the classroom? Not skipping, I hope.”

Simultaneously, both of your stares settled on the teacher. A shiver went up her spine and her expression fell slightly, annoyance replaced by fear. Seeing two rich children glare at her with such cold eyes unnerved her.

She wondered what she did to deserve this much bad karma.

Your teacher looked away and walked into the classroom without another word, you following closely behind.

Pursuing his lips in contemplation, he stepped inside as well, searching for his friend. It didn’t take him long, considering he was surrounded by girls and talking animatedly.

He sat nearby, not wanting their conversation to distract him. Sliding out his black notebook, he flipped to the section that held all his information on Ouran’s students.

Just as he began his search, a problem arose. He never asked for your name. Clicking his tongue at this oversight, he snapped the notebook close.

He directed his attention to where you sat innocently, organizing your supplies, ignorant of the many other students staring in admiration, disgust - or in his case - suspicion.

He knows he has seen you before. Where, why, or when, he can’t remember. It was slightly frustrating, but given time, he will answer his question.

Finding information was his specialty. He was Ootori Kyōya, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tou-chan: The shortened version of “Otou-San” - the word for father - commonly used by children. The prefix -chan is informal and only those familiar with the recipient will use it.
> 
> [2] Goshujin-sama: The master of a servant, a term often used in anime or maid cafes. Coincidentally, it also means husband. The prefix -sama is the polite term used to address those older or with a higher status.
> 
> [3] Oku-sama: The literal definition is “back of the house” referring to the lady of the house staying hidden away in feudal Japan. The word is often used to refer to other people’s wives, as well as a woman of marital age or high status.
> 
> [4] Hai: The English equivalent of “yes”.
> 
> [5] Osoreirimasu: It means “Thank you very much”. The polite phrase used to thank someone while also acknowledging the trouble they had gone through for you.
> 
> [6] Ojou-sama: Meaning “rich girl”, it is used to refer to the daughters of a wealthy household, typically by the servants.
> 
> [7] Mate-ne: Translating to “See you later”, only close friends or family say this to each other.
> 
> [8] Sumimasen: It means “excuse me” and is typically used when bumping into someone or making a similar, minuscule mistake.
> 
> this story is really dark so!!! Spoiler alert!!!! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: pedophiliac and incestuous undertones, fetishization, bullying, mental abuse, physical abuse, emotional manipulation, corporeal punishment, starvation, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, mental illness, hospitalization, violence, suicide, death, blood
> 
> everything I listed above will be shown later in the story, if you feel I missed something, please tell me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama.” A nameless maid approached them, giving a respectful bow. They both looked up simultaneously.

Their conversation had stopped the moment they heard footsteps. They didn’t need spectators or eavesdroppers. When they came back to finishing it-

Hikaru hopes they never get around to it.

It’s an empty wish.

”Hai?”

She smiled at them.

Hikaru’s finger twitched. He hated it when people gave them that fake expression.

Kaoru placed his hand on his to calm his irritation. He let his tense shoulders fall into a more relaxed position. Kaoru could always figure out his emotions, even before he could.

It didn’t come as a surprise, given they spent the last 15 years together, all the way from the womb.

”Yuzuha-sama has a guest waiting for you two in the main office.” Then she leaned down slightly to where they were sitting on the bed, giving them a wink. “It’s a gorgeous young lady. She even asked for your presence herself.”

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged. “Not interested.”

The maid flustered at their refusal and sputtered unattractively for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, her plastic smile found its way back onto her face. “Yuzuha-sama told me herself to get you to meet the guest. It is my job and I can’t leave until I fulfill it.”

Hikaru leaned his head back, elbows digging into the mattress. He didn’t want to deal with a nagging maid, didn’t need it, not now, not-

They both sighed.

“Fine.”

”Then tell Okaa-San to not get mad,” Kaoru started.

”If she starts crying.” Hikaru finished.

The plasticity of the maid’s smile lessens as she sighed in relief. She quickly bowed and left the room, most likely to find their mother.

”We should probably go.” Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded his head, letting himself drop back onto the mattress.

”Yeah. Before she comes back.”

Neither of them moved.

Hikaru didn’t want to meet another guest. After they shut themselves off from the outside world, their mother arranged play dates with the children of the people she worked with.

They never turned out well.

Still, their mother is stubborn and she kept trying right up into middle school. The meetings finally stopped when they told her about the host club their senpai convinced them to join.

It was a breath of fresh air to not have to worry about wasting their time on kids that wanted nothing but their status.

Hikaru frowned. Turns out they let their guard down too soon.

Heaving himself up and off the mattress, he turned to his twin, holding out a hand. Kaoru grabbed it and let him pull him up.

”How long do you think it will take?” Hikaru asked.

They were now walking down the corridor, letting their feet mindlessly guide them to their destination while they chat.

”I’d say five minutes.” He added when his twin didn’t speak.

Kaoru stuck out his tongue and scratched his head in thought. “Well, she did request us, so she’s not as shy or weak as the other girls are. I say ten.”

“Homework for the next two months?”

”Yeah.” Kaoru paused for a few moments and then snapped his fingers as an idea popped up. “You have to go to the next business meeting if you lose.”

”Deal.”

At that moment, they reached the doors. Hikaru’s good mood faded and he grimaced. He always hated this.

Kaoru squeezed his hand in reassurement and they put one hand on each door.

Having gone through this routine before, they opened the doors at the same time without even needing to discuss it.

Sitting primly on the navy couch was a girl. No surprise there, the maid from earlier had told them that much already.

What did come as a surprise was the frosty glare she directed at them.

That isn’t something either of them have ever come across. It threw a wrench in the script they had followed since primary and Hikaru didn’t know what to do.

As always, his twin did.

Taking a step forward, tugging on their still clasped hands, Kaoru beelined his way to the girl who had gone back to reading without bothering to acknowledge their presence.

He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or offended.

When Kaoru turned to give him a look, Hikaru realized he should be irritated because this was nothing but another useless ploy to capture their attention.

”Not even gonna-“

”Introduce yourself?” Kaoru finished. “Kinda rude-“

”Don’t ya think?”

The girl turned a page, tapped it once, twice, then shut it, placing it in her lap - all without uttering a single word. She turned her unenthusiastic gaze on them, pale white eyes scanning their forms.

Hikaru idly wondered if she wore contacts but immediately dismissed it when he remembered Tamaki’s purple irises.

”I was - and still am - under the impression an introduction is not what you’d like.”

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged baffled looks before turning back to the still unnamed girl before them.

So she was one of those, huh? Personally, Hikaru found her type more annoying then Kaoru did. His twin, on the other hand, despised the girls that changed their entire personality and interests to make themselves compatible. Hikaru found them amusing.

He preferred to be confronting their kind rather than the one in front of him.

Luck hasn’t been on his side lately.

”What would you-“ 

Hikaru took over. ”Know what we-“

”would like?” They finished together.

Her gaze switched between the two boys every time a new one spoke. The girl’s expression never changed.

”It’s obvious, ne₁? You aren’t social, always chasing other people away, too caught up in your own little world comprised of only the two of you.”

Everyone knew how calculating Kyoya could be, constantly looking for tidbits of information he could use to manipulate people. Hikaru could admit it intimidated him.

But Kyoya has nothing on the girl sitting in front of them.

He swallowed dryly as the atmosphere became tense. Kaoru’s grip tightened - or maybe it was him strangling his brother’s hand?

It didn’t matter.

They were one and the same, just like others pointed out. Just like this girl was hinting at.

The chiming of the grandfather clock in the corner made the [color]-haired girl blink. “Ah. I came on too strong. Forgive me, my intentions weren’t to offend.”

Shifting in her seat, she took the book out of her lap and set it delicately on the oak table before her. She brushed herself off when she stood up despite their being no need to.

Hikaru never understood why people did it. Probably to make themselves look better than they actually were.

”Why-“

”Are you here?” Kaoru demanded. “You said it-“

“yourself.”

”We don’t like other people.”

Hikaru’s hand not in Kaoru’s grip curled into a fist. He’s not sure why, but this girl really got on his nerves. Never before has someone made him this angry this fast before.

If she hadn’t been a girl, he would have slapped that infuriatingly blank expression of her face. Her vacant eyes bore straight into his. Hikaru didn’t like how it made him feel.

This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

_They_ were supposed to be the ones composed while the guest crumbled to pieces. So what’s different? What changed?

Why did it feel like she tore him apart, searched through every one of their secrets, and then not bother to put the pieces back together?

The longer the silence loomed over them, the closer he got to snapping. Although Kaoru’s familiarity kept him at bay, he knew his twin was just as close to reaching the end of his patience.

The girl finally opened her mouth after several moments passed by. “You’re angry.” She glanced between them, eyes darting to their clasped hands with a raised brow before returning their gaze. “I’ll make this quick. Right now, we both have a problem. You two struggle with interacting with people because you don’t like them. I’m in a similar situation.”

Kaoru snorted. “Big deal. You’re-“

”Socially awkward. That doesn’t make you-“

”Special.”

She didn’t even have the gall to frown at their insulting words. “I want to make a deal. I come by every now and then, stay for a few hours, then leave.”

This time Hikaru spoke first. “And why-“

”Should we-“ Kaoru continued

”Go along with it?”

She didn’t even need time to think on it, giving them her answer immediately. “Our parents will believe we became friends and leave us alone. Your Okaa-san will stop harassing you about interacting with others and Tou-chan will trust me more.”

When they didn’t take the bait, she added, “There is no reason for us to ever interact. I will stay in this room for a few minutes and leave once I am certain no one is coming to check on us.“

Hikaru exchanged a look with Kaoru, debating whether they should even consider it. A few moments later, their wordless conversation ended and they turned back to the waiting girl.

”Say we agree.” Hikaru said.

”Wouldn’t they find it suspicious-“

”That we’re never in the same room?”

Hikaru balked when he saw the girl begin to fix her hair, barely focusing on their conversation, as if they were casually commenting on the weather and not brewing a scheme to trick their parents.

Hikaru could feel his barely restrained anger begin to rise into his throat.

She comes barging in here, demanding things from them, and then acts like this is all unworthy of her attention? Now, Hikaru doesn’t hate people, he just doesn’t like them, there’s a difference. But this girl, he _despised_ her.

“If we constantly move from room to room, they will have a difficult time catching up to one of us. Everyone would have to search given how much property your Okaa-san owns.”

”And if somebody _does_ find us?” Kaoru asked.

Hikaru was too busy trying not to start spitting insults to participate in the conversation.

His brother glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, concerned. Hikaru squeezed his hand briefly and took a few deep breaths. He was letting his emotions control him, he needed to calm down. It probably wasn’t a good idea if he lashed out, not after the conversation he _just_ had about this very flaw.

The girl waved her hand nonchalantly, noticing their quick exchange, but once again ignoring it. “Tell them I went searching for the lady’s room, or Tou-chan called me and I required privacy to speak with him. He is overprotective so use that excuse as often as needed. And if someone sees me, I will say I lost my way and grew tired of wandering.”

Hikaru couldn’t deny it. She thought out every single detail beforehand, nailing shut any hole someone might point out.

Thing is - her plan wasn’t the worst out there. It was well thought out, benefited both parties, and had a decent pitch.

He began to wonder if maybe they _should_ go along with it. Actually, the only reason he didn’t want to make the deal was because of his newfound hatred for her.

He turned towards Kaoru. His twin scanned his eyes, asking for his opinion. After coming to a conclusion, they nodded their heads at each other and turned to the girl once again.

”We’ll do it. But don’t break your promise or you’ll regret it.”

Giving them an unimpressed look, she leaned down, picking up her book and purse. “There is no need to worry; this is a promise I intend to keep.”

Heading to the door, she paused briefly. “In case anyone asks, I left at 6 sharp. I won’t see either of you until next week. Goodbye.” And with that, the door shut close behind her, the noise deafening in the silence she left behind.

”So I guess neither of us won that bet.”

Hikaru snorted at Kaoru’s observation.

————

Kaoru and Hikaru rest their elbow on the ever suspicious male writing in his private notebook. They had to reach a bit and the angle was awkward due to the height difference, but sacrifices had to be made in the name of devilry.

The moment they made contact with Kyoya’s shoulder, he snapped it close, preventing them from getting much more than a glimpse.

Too little, too late.

They saw enough to exchange a glance nobody but them could read. Guess they weren’t the only ones losing their composure when it comes to her.

”That picture-“

”Looked familiar, didn’t it, Hikaru?”

Their spectacled friend turned to look at Kaoru, an interested gleam in his eyes. Kyoya obviously didn't expect them to know her. Kaoru couldn't deny he wasn't a little surprised. Kyoya not having tabs on something as simple as who a person is in contact with when he makes it his mission to know every insignificant detail about their lives? It's almost laughable, and yet, here they are.

”If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re annoyed.”

Kaoru decided his gaze wasn’t as icy or paralyzing as Chisaka‘s.

Hikaru cocked his head, a sly grin forming. “But that’s impossible. Kyoya is never ruffled.”

Disappointingly, but not surprising - it _was_ Kyoya here they were dealing with - their taunting was brushed aside in favor of a question. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I have reason to believe you two know her.”

Kaoru shrugged. “Yeah. She’s kind of weird though.”

”In what way?” Kyoya pushed and Kaoru looked to Hikaru.

Seems his twin didn’t mind sharing the details on their little deal. Pretty in character of him, given how much he resents the girl.

He often tries to push her buttons or get her in trouble, and though Kaoru doesn’t bear the same hatred, he still goes along with it because it’s his brother.

So far, none of their schemes succeeded.

The two of them gave a shortened, revised story of how they met the daughter of Chisaka. Every few sentences or so, they’d switch on and off telling the story.

They both shared a glance, a mischievous glint in their eyes, when they noticed the tic mark starting to form the more they did it.

Kyoya must be forming a headache.

With a flourish, Hikaru brought out a pair of bells they stashed earlier and rung them loudly in celebration once finished the long retelling of their encounter. Kaoru pulled out a pack of confetti just for this occasion and threw it in the air.

A harsh snap echoed through the room and a few guests jumped up in alarm. Kyoya’s pen had bent in half.

The twins shared a look. “Oops.”

”Guess we pushed that-“

”One a bit far, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ne: A word used when asking for confirmation; it’s equivalent is “is that right?” or “right?”
> 
> Hikaru: Are you wearing colored contacts?
> 
> Reader-Chan visibly inserting contacts: no
> 
> Kaoru, nodding sagely: she’s albino
> 
> two things I need to say real quick: [1] when hikaru and kaoru speak in unison, their words are underlined [2] reader has a temporary name and eye color but they arent real!!! Its for the plot so sorry if it annoys you but it'll stay like that for probably half the show before everything's revealed
> 
> ALSO!!!! If y’all are ever curious about my interpretations of a character please ask me about it!! I’ll try to answer to the best of my ability without spoiling anything!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Eating Disorders - Anorexia

It was just a simple comment, and yet, it must not have been as simple as you thought if it snowballed into this complicated monstrosity.

Several students - both male and female - were smitten with you. It’s been like this since the first day of school.

Contrary to popular belief, you did notice you had captured a few hearts. You may not understand their feelings, but that didn’t mean you were oblivious to them.

At first, nobody approached, content with giggling to each other and stealing a few glances at you.

Then you made the mistake of correcting a girl’s class work.

One of your maids had called you “mean-spirited” and “cruel” before saying you would be alone for the rest of your life as a result. Your Tou-chan had her fired, of course - but you took her words to heart. She hadn’t been wrong so you tried to do better.

You now regret it.

That girl you helped came back every single day asking for help which led to official tutor sessions. Eventually, she told her friends who then joined. And you would have been fine with this if you hadn’t found out the true reason for the tutoring.

Rich people were strange, as evidenced by your Tou-chan, but you believed he was an outlier. Learning your classmates enjoyed being mocked and degraded by you proved you wrong.

After the truth came out, you decided to continue “tutoring”. It paid well and helped improve Tou-Chan’s relations with your classmate’s family’s businesses.

Sometimes you wondered if you made the right choice.

Your classmates have become even more infatuated with you as time went on. You couldn’t be sure why that is but you supposed it stemmed from your...acceptance of their strange tastes. Word spread and people began to flock to you.

(All of this in secret, of course. No one but the participants and you knew of the truth behind their visits. It would ruin their reputation.)

Unfortunately, this new fascination with you has steadily steeped into your schedule. As time went on, your admirers became more bold. They’ve begun to follow you around the school, interrupting your lunch, even stealing your possessions.

 _Although_ , you thought, _that could also be the bullies._

Either way, they’ve eaten into your free time.

The only way to avoid this happening every day was to hide from them. You’ve been forced to explore the school so often, you’ve memorized where almost every classroom is.

The large collection of hiding spots tucked away in your head was the sole reason you had any semblance of peace. There were many places that comfortably fit a highschool girl.

However, the most convenient title could only be given to the rooftop above the science corridor. Even now, a year later and another student sharing the space with you didn’t change your thoughts.

The only reason you tolerated the student was because of how quiet he was. It’s been so long since you’ve had any time to yourself. So very long.

He came up here almost every day for the past two weeks. Occasionally he would eat, but the student mainly used the lunch period to study his notes.

You two never acknowledged the other - with the exception of him nodding his head to you when he wasn’t enraptured by his schoolwork.

That was fine. Pretending you didn’t exist would be ideal, but it was still infinitely better than the endless fawning of your admirers. You received enough of that from home.

This student’s identity was a mystery to you, even after this much time. It wouldn’t be very hard to find out - nefariously easy, really - but you couldn’t care less. You weren’t nosy, you didn’t try to stick your nose where it didn’t belong. It wasn’t your job.

 _It’s not your job_ , you repeated firmly as you stared at the unconscious boy. The bell signifying the start of class would ring soon and you needed to get going if you didn’t want to be late.

You had cleaned up your area and almost left, but a flash of blue in the corner of your eye made you freeze in your tracks. Checking over your shoulder, you saw the student just...sitting there. That’s when you realized you hadn’t seen him move for the past ten minutes.

Walking over to him, kneeling down, you watched for any movement other than the fall and rise of his chest. Although his head was tilted downwards, facing his books, you could tell he fell asleep.

Now that you were much closer to him than you have ever been before, you could see how _small_ he was. Yes, you’ve noticed it before, but that was from several meters away. At this distance, his wiry frame and stick-like limbs were much more noticeable.

Are teenagers - males, especially - supposed to be this... _thin_?

_(“Is everything okay?”_

_”Yeah! Why wouldn’t they be?”_

_”It’s just...you haven’t been eating much lately and you’re always working out. I..I don’t think that’s healthy.”_

_”Oh, stop worrying, it’s all you do. Calm down, I’m fine.”)_

Pursuing your lips, you tilted your head, debating whether you should bother. On one hand, something could happen to this boy after you left. This may be a prestigious school, but even rich people - no, _especially_ rich people - committed atrocious crimes. On the other hand, missing class put a mark on your spotless record. They’d call Tou-chan.

The con almost outweighed the pro.

_Almost._

You closed the book sitting on the boy’s lap, taking it into your hand and sliding it into his satchel. Under different circumstances, you would never invade someone’s privacy like this - but these weren’t normal circumstances and you didn’t have much of a choice.

Gently sliding one hand under his legs and another on his back, you stood up in one smooth motion.

He was much lighter than you anticipated. Your brows dipped. You shouldn’t have been able to carry him so _easily_. You’re not _that_ strong.

Examining the boy a little more closely, you realized he had very feminine features. That...that actually explained a lot. It eased your mind just the slightest bit knowing he wasn’t thin based on a male’s body, but a female’s body. It gave the boy some leeway.

You headed for the nurse’s office, the boy and both of your bags in tow. He was still much too small for your liking.

You could feel bone and that worried you. The apathetic expression always sitting on your face cracked slightly. He reminded you so much of-

 _Its the brown hair,_ you realized. _And his feminine face, with that tiny nose. It’s his short height and the way his spine digs into my arms._

You felt your throat constrict painfully.

No, no, you refuse. Pausing in your tracks, you take one breath in, one breath out.

The halls are empty, students gone; class is in session. Good. You don’t need anyone hassling you, not with Shai-

Thats not him. He’s not a girl, you don’t even know his _name_ , you can’t keep _doing_ this.

It’s in the past.

This isn’t happening, it _isn’t_. These are different hallways. This is a different person, a different school, a _different fucking country-_

_(“Why?”_

_“What are you talking about?” She flashed a pair of pearly whites; an animal, baring her teeth in fear, in warning._

_”What am I talking about?!” You laughed, hysteria seeping into your voice. “Look at you! I can see every single bone, none of your clothes fit anymore, new bruises form every day!”_

_She only shrugged, looking undeterred by your accusations. The way her dull eyes held an almost desperate, manic gleam to them spoke otherwise. “You’re overreacting. There’s nothi-“_

_”Stop! Just stop it! You always brush me off. I might be naive, but I’m not stupid.” You took a step forward, tears welling up. “Please, we can get help, okay? There’s an eating disorder clinic nearby.”_

_She jerked back, school binder crashing to the floor. “I don’t have a fucking eating disorder!” Her nostrils flared, muscles tensing._

_It looked...painful._

_Everything about her looked painful these days._

_How did you let it get this far? You noticed the signs, saw all the red flags, but ignored them. Were you really so pathetic you would rather let your friend hurt herself just because you don’t want her to leave you?_

_She stomped over to you, sweat beginning to form, skin paling from all the energy she was pulling forth._

_You almost cried._

_She couldn’t even **see** how **unhealthy** it was to get **this** tired from doing nothing more than walking towards you._

_She jabbed a finger into your chest and hissed, “Back off. I am not in danger, I do not need your help, so stop trying to play hero. You are **not** and will **never** be-“_

_Your horrors came true._

_She collapsed._

_”Wha- Shai!”)_

”-rything okay?”

You blinked.

The lockers around you had disappeared, replaced by white walls. A few plants decorated the new room, evoking a calming atmosphere. Yellow curtains surrounded you, cutting you off from the rest of the area, but you still knew where you were: the nurse’s office.

How’d you get here? You were halfway across the school only a few seconds ago. There’s no way the boy’s face had distracted you for that long. Besides, the staff keeping an eye out for stragglers would have snapped you out of your trance.

Wait - the boy. He’s not in your arms anymore.

Whirling around, you spot an older male, clothed in a long white coat. One of the many nurses, perhaps?

”Where is the boy I carried?” Your voice came out harsher than intended and the male flinched.

Once he recovered, he looked at you strangely - something you may have to reprimand him for later. The nurse is lucky you weren’t another student; they would have gotten him fired for his disrespect.

The man pointed to a room draped in curtains on your left, his bewildered expression still present. ”He’s over there. But you should know that already, you put him there yourself.”

”Pardon?”

”Yeah, you came in here - completely ignored all the nurses trying to help you, by the way - put him in the bed, and then demanded for us to help him.”

“I-“ You paused. How could you respond to that? You don’t remember doing any of what he says, but all the evidence is right in front of you. How unsettling.

Clearing your throat, you tugged on your cardigan’s sleeves, smoothing out the wrinkles created while holding the boy. “Of course, forgive me. I am just frazzled by the boy unexplainably falling unconscious.”

The nurse clearly didn’t believe you, pressing his lips into a thin line. After a moment, he waved you off. “Whatever.”

Really, who interviewed this man and believed him suitable for working in such a harsh environment? It’s a miracle no one has fired him thus far.

“Kid’s just exhausted, nothing’s wrong with him. As long as he sleeps for the rest of the day, he’ll be fine.”

”And classes?”

”Huh?”

You raised an eyebrow. “What will we do about his missed classes? I’m certain the teachers must be wondering where he is by now.“

The nurse chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around and when he didn’t find what he was looking for, he shrugged, murmuring to himself quietly enough you couldn’t hear his words. Nodding his head, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled slip of paper along with a pen.

The nurse handed you the paper after scribbling some words on it and you hesitantly reached out to grab it with a gloved hand. Squinting your eyes at the messy writing, you barely made out what it said: 

**Nurse Referral**

**Student : _Fujioka Haruhi_**

**Grade : _1-A_**

**Date : _XX/_ _4/15_**

**Period : _Lunch_**

**Time Left Class : _N/A_**

**Time Returned to Class : _N/A_**

**Reason(s) for Referral : _Overexhaustion_**

**Nurse’s Action(s) : _Rest/Observation_**

**Nurse’s Report : _Excused from all classes_**

**Nurse’s Signature :** **_Tiu Crisanto_ **

Fujioka Haruhi, huh? He must be quite confident in himself if he never bothered to change his feminine name. Well, it does have a beautiful meaning.

_Spring Day._

You hummed quietly, glancing at the sleeping boy’s delicate features. Long lashes brushed against his soft cheeks. The button nose complimented his heart shaped face nicely. His shiny brown hair tempted you to fluff them up just the slightest bit. And finally, there was his pink lips completing his pretty boy look.

 _Yes_ , you thought to yourself, _I don’t believe any other name fits him as well as his does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan this entire chapter: TRANS MOTHERFUCKING RIGHTS!!
> 
> And before some of you guys get excited, no, Haruhi isn’t trans, reader just jumped to conclusions. Though to be fair, I was very close to making Haruhi trans, non-binary, or genderfluid but ultimately chose against it
> 
> ngl writing this chap scared the ever living shit out of me. I’ve never experienced any of the above so I was terrified I got something wrong. Sorry for any disrespect, I just didn’t want to romanticize mental illness and the symptoms that come with it as many others out there do.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shining through the window fell onto Haruhi’s face, setting it aglow. He reminded you of those old fairy tales you used to read.

What was it called again?

Ah - _S_ _leeping Beauty_.

It’s been a long time since you’ve last indulged yourself. The books you currently read are all academic. For example, the one in your hand teaches the basics of neuroscience.

The reading level is difficult for any teenager, so you’re thankful for the silence. Without it, there would be no way to understand and absorb the text.

Suddenly, a bang resounded through the room, disrupting your musings.

And it didn’t end there: the newcomers were shouting, one of them crying for their daughter and that “daddy’s here!”

You closed your book, knowing your studying would need to be postponed for the time being. It’s impossible to concentrate with all their noise and eccentricities. Sliding your book into your bag, you zoned in on their conversation.

Not that you had much of a choice - they were so incredibly loud it was impossible _not_ to overhear.

“Tamaki, perhaps we should ask for a nurse rather than search past every curtain. It will save us time.”

That voice was familiar. Where have you heard it before?

You kept your gaze on Haruhi’s face, eyes tracing his facial features as you listened.

”But Kyoya!”

 _That’s where._ He’s been in your class since last year. You two have never spoken more than a few words to each other.

Most likely because you’re surrounded by a group of possessive students. Unless someone was your client, they didn’t allow anyone to come near you.

”Look, you guys are _way_ too loud. Either calm down or I’ll kick you out. And don’t think I’m scared of following through; I literally dragged a bunch of girls out just a little while ago.”

That nurse from earlier is back. You assumed Crisanto had left already as school ended half an hour ago, but it seems you were wrong.

”Please ignore Tamaki. We came here to visit a Fujioka Haruhi **₁**.”

You stiffened.

What do they want with him? Although you two have never spoken to each other, he didn’t exactly look like the type to befriend such...odd people. Haruhi was studious and quiet - the exact opposite of these newcomers. It was suspicious.

”Fujioka, Fujioka, which one was that?” You raised an eyebrow. Again, how was he hired? “Oh yeah, I remember now. They’re over there. If he’s awake, tell him he can leave whenever.”

”We will, arigatou gozaimasu **₂**.”

Shoes scraping on the floor startled you. It sounded as if someone had been trying to run and, consequently, dragged backwards. This was the infirmary, have they no shame?

”Tamaki, stop making so much noise. You’re disrupting other patients.”

”Too late-“

”For that.”

”Everyone in the school has heard him by now.”

What an interesting turn of events. The Hitachiin twins were here as well. You knew they attended the same school - only a year below - but you never though you’d ever run into them.

There has been many surprises today. Something told you more laid in store.

Someone snapped their fingers. “Oh shit, I forgot. Tell the girl I wanna see her before she leaves. Ja ne **₃**!”

Though Kyoya tried to ask him a question, Crisanto’s hurried footsteps never paused. He held no patience for this job.

There were a few snickers and a sigh before they began to walk towards you. Folding your hands and facing their direction, you readied yourself to protect Haruhi.

Haruhi was defenseless, given he was exhausted and unconscious - the perfect opportunity for any bully. Their intentions - as well as their morals - were unknown to you. Therefore, they had potential of being a threat.

A pale hand threw the curtains aside and the owner rushed in. They froze in their tracks as soon as they spotted you. You scanned their form, quickly recognizing them as another classmate; they returned the favor.

The blonde hair, purple eyes, and faint traces of french ancestry could only belong to one person - Suoh Tamaki.

He was a charmer, a flirt who entertained the many girls swarming him before and after class. You considered Tamaki the exact definition of a French stereotype.

Sometimes, you believed it a facade - something to make him interesting, to stand out against the many talented heirs and heiresses littering Ouran Academy. You were aware of his status: A half Japanese, half French teenager born out of wedlock. At any moment, his inheritance could be taken away.

Sliding your eyes to the right, you caught sight of Ootori Kyoya who did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at your presence. _As cool as ever_ , you noted. He always appeared to be in control of each situation he’s encountered and this was no exception.

Behind him stood a tall male holding a blonde child. These two you’ve never met before. You briefly stared at the child, wondering how they smuggled him in. Or more importantly, _why._ A high school isn’t exactly the ideal place for a boy still in primary. 

Humming in thought, you moved on, more important problems coming to mind. You settled your gaze on the twins. “What are you intentions with Fujioka-san **₄**?”

They blinked, jaws snapping close. Everyone glanced their way, surprised you mainly ignored the rest to focus on them instead.

”You know Haruhi?” Hitachiin Hikaru blurted out. Or was it his twin Hitachiin Kaoru? You never bothered to go out of your way to memorize who was who. If you could recognize one twin from the other or not, it made no difference to you.

”In a sense.”

”What does that even _mean_?”

Tamaki cleared his throat and you directed your attention on him. He placed a hand on Hikaru’s (his snarky tone alerted you to his identity; Kaoru had a better handle on his temper) shoulder. “Now, now, that’s no way to treat a lady.” He smiled kindly at you. “Hello, princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh,” _he’s held onto his western habits,_ “Could you tell us how you know Haruhi?”

For a few silent moments, you stared at him, eyes boring straight through his soul. His smile faltered slightly and you noticed sweat beginning to form. Without any further acknowledgement, you returned to the twins. “You never answered my question.”

Tamaki’s soul left his body, crushed by your dismissal and the twin’s laughter damaged his ego even further. Crocodile tears fell down his cheeks when Kyoya coughed to hide his chuckles.

Rustling behind you distracted you from the unique scene unfolding. Glancing at the source, you swiftly captured the young boy’s wrist with your hand. The male by his side made an aborted motion as if to stop you. Using extra caution to avoid any _real_ tears, or get assaulted by a teenager twice your size, you led him closer to you and, more importantly, away from Haruhi.

”What are you doing, my dear?” You asked quietly.

He beamed at you, not at all deterred from being grabbed by a stranger. Coupled with his blonde hair and shining brown eyes, he looked like the sun incarnate. “Waking up Haru-chan! He didn’t come earlier and I missed him!”

You put a finger to your lips. “You care about Fujioka-san, correct?” He rapidly nodded his head and you softened. If they had a child with them, then perhaps they _weren’t_ here for nefarious reasons. “Fujioka-san needs rest. He is, no doubt, very tired. I believe it best to _keep quiet.”_ You practically hissed out the last sentence, raising your voice as the order was directed more at the teenagers roughhousing in the background rather than the child.

The three froze and pulled apart, looking somewhat chastised. Kyoya’s lips curled in amusement, but since he’s been silent through the whole exchange, you didn’t spare him a second glance.

”While I appreciate it, Senpai **₅** , I’m already awake.” Your eyes widened and you turned to the bed. Haruhi was sitting up and shooting the group an exasperated glare.

”Ah, my apolog-“

You were cut off by Tamaki running full speed at Haruhi, crying out his name while tears streamed down his face.

Having the same class as him for an entire year gave you a good idea of what his personality was like, but it still didn’t prepare you for _this_.

Standing up - being careful not to bump into the child - you put out an arm. Tamaki crashed into it, his face just inches away from Haruhi’s irritated one. Nobody reacted at first, much too surprised you used yourself as a physical barrier to protect Haruhi.

Calmly staring Tamaki down, he flinched when your eyes made contact with his. “In any other circumstance, I would not treat you with this amount of disrespect. However, I believe it is needed considering how _insensitive_ your actions are towards a _patient._ “ And with that, you pushed him away, albeit gently - he _was_ the child of one of your father’s many business partners, after all.

However, he almost overwhelmed a recovering Haruhi, so you didn’t hold back on your words.

”Have some pride, Suoh-san, you are lowering your reputation. Throwing yourself at another student is not an example a senpai should be setting for their kouhai’s **₆**.“ You tilted your head, watching idly as the life drained out of Tamaki. “If you care for Fujioka-san,” your eyes turned into slits, “then you would put his well-being over your own selfish desires.”

Lightning struck and Tamaki soon vanished to the corner, a depressed aura waving off of him.

The entire group stared at Tamaki’s wilted form, not a single soul feeling an ounce of worry for him.

“Huh. Would you look at that,” Kaoru commented.  
  
“Not even boss is safe from Chisaka’s criticism.”

Clearing his throat, Kyoya fixed his glasses and fixated his gaze on you. When he had your attention, he began to speak, his grey eyes still holding that cold, calculative gleam you saw the first time you met. “If you are implying we are here to harm Haruhi, then feel rest assured knowing we bear no ill will. We came because Tamaki was worried about his absence, as well as the other hosts.“

Haruhi deadpanned, muttering, “Why do you make it sound like _you_ didn’t care,” under his breath.

You gave Kyoya one last reproaching look before turning to Haruhi, satisfied he was telling the truth. Over the years, you slowly became better at catching malicious liars who attempted to take advantage of you. This gave you a fair amount of confidence in your ability to assess the group as non-threats - with the exception of Tamaki.

He seemed like the type to take things too far in his excitement and you didn’t trust those kinds of people. You would have to keep an eye out.

”Fujioka-san, forgive me for only asking now, but how are you feeling?”

Haruhi looked at you, his dark eyelashes fluttering in bewilderment. “Um, fine? A little tired but I’m okay. Hey...aren’t you that girl from the rooftops?”

Your lips twitched downward for a millisecond before returning to its usual position. Now the others would ask about the rooftops and invade your space. Another good hiding spot down the drain.

Nothing to be done about it now, except find more. An upside of attending a school with such a large campus.

”Hai. I am.”

”I thought the rooftops were locked.”

”Yeah,” said the other twin - Hikaru, if your memory was correct. “With one of those heavy duty locks; the type you can’t break. It’s impossible to get up there.”

”We tried,” Kaoru confirmed your suspicions.

He then stuck his tongue out at Kyoya who currently looked at them in something akin to disapproval. Something told you the reason for it wasn’t because they attempted to commit a crime, but rather because they admitted trying, especially in front of you - an outsider.

They simultaneously whipped around to point fingers at you, asking, “So question is: how did _you_ twoget up there?”

Haruhi furrowed his brows, placing a hand on his chin as he began to think. Shrugging, he quickly gave up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Every time I’ve gone up there, the door was unlocked.”

”So, it seems our little mystery ends with _you_ ,” Kyoya stated, eyeing you coldly. You met his stern gaze head on, never flinching once.

Nothing about him screamed intimidating. After all, he was nothing more than a child your age, sheltered by his parent’s fortune. No matter what he wrote in that little notebook of his, no matter how hard he searched through the back alleys of the internet, he would never find anything worth even a bat of an eyelash.

Your Tou-chan made sure of that.

“In Ouran’s official guidelines, one of the rules state no personnel are allowed inside forbidden areas without permission. I don’t suppose you have that, do you?”

Slowly blinking at them, you calmly reached into your cardigan pocket. Wrapping your hand around the small object hidden inside, you pulled it out for the rest to see. Dark metal clashing against your pristine white gloves clearly displayed a key.

”The chairman himself handed me this. I am allowed wherever I please and the staff received clear instructions to not stop me unless it interferes with my classes.” Dropping the key back into your pocket, you soaked in Hikaru’s frustration and Kyoya’s minute bafflement.

They really were children, focusing on the smallest details in the hopes of gaining damaging information on you.

“O...kay. I’m not even going to question what just happened.” Haruhi rubbed his eyes tiredly before shaking his head. “Why am I here? What happened?”

”You fell unconscious before the class bell rang. I decided to bring you here in the case there may be something wrong. The nurse, Tiu-san, claimed you only needed rest.” Unfolding the note from earlier, you handed it to Haruhi which he gratefully took. The other hosts quickly crowded around the bed, craning their heads to catch a glimpse.

Perhaps, if it had only been one or two of the hosts, you would push them away so Haruhi could breathe. However, there were six of them, so instead, you maneuvered yourself out of the bubble they created around him.

Glancing at the clock, you decided to leave. The hosts, as strange and overbearing as they may, posed no threat to Haruhi. In fact, they almost treated _you_ as the threat in this situation. He seemed to be in mediocre - note how you never said good - hands.

Slipping on the straps of your bag, you pushed the curtain aside and quietly walked away. The tug on your dress made you pause.

Glancing down, a pair of large hazel eyes gazed back at you, warm and affectionate. They reminded you of the honey she used to reap every month at her favorite farm. If you searched the right room and dug far enough into the drawer with the broken corners, you feared you may even find the dusty and torn photos you printed from your - now broken - camera.

Brushing away those useless, useless thoughts, you placed your hands on your knees and leaned forward to lessen the height difference. “Hello, little one. Whatever do you need me for?”

He beamed at you, all sunshine and sparkles radiating with a brightness you haven’t witnessed in _years_. “I wanted to know your name!” He cried happily. “Mine is Honey and this is Mori.”

You briefly gave the tall male another once-over. His stoic grey eyes watched you interact with Honey, ready to step in if needed. When you nodded in greeting - when another has done you no wrong, you _must_ be polite to them at all times - it took him a few moments for him to return it. Afterwards, his stance relaxed, expression loosening to a more natural position than the previously guarded one. 

You returned your attention to the boy in front of you. “I am Chisaka Azumi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Honey-san.”

He jutted out his bottom lip into a pout, shaking his head ferociously. “Don’t call me that, Azu-chan! My name is Honey, not Honey-san. H-o-n-e-y. Honey.“

Chancing a glance at Mori, he never gave you an indication as to what you should do, only continuing to stare blankly.

“Well then,” you said carefully, realizing only your opinion mattered - and how strange it was, that statement, how foreign - in deciding whether to listen to him or not. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Honey.”

His smile quickly returned, any traces of frustration vanishing into thin air, and he eagerly grabbed your hands, pulling you even closer to him. “I really like you. Will you come to the dance this Friday? We can share a dance!”

Gently prying his hands off of you, his hopefulness overpowering the whine he would surely release for being forced to let go, you regarded him with a calculating look. He seemed genuine. _Eve_ _rything_ about him screamed genuine: from his shining eyes and wide grin to his bouncing feet and hands.

”Yes. I will be there.”

That smile of his widened - something you assumed impossible before now - and he cheered. For the briefest moment, his stance changed, legs bending just the slightest bit as if getting ready to launch himself and you froze.

You don’t want to catch him, you can’t. What if he falls? What if you’re not ready and you drop him? What if he gets hurt?

”Honey.”

The blonde stops for a split second, a glimpse of something too quick for you to catch flickering across his face, before he turns around, launching himself into Mori’s arms. “Did you hear that? She’s coming!”

Checking the clock once more, you realized more time has passed. You needed to get home.

”Honey, Mori-san. I must be returning to my Tou-chan now. Have a pleasant day, we will see each other in the next few days during the ball.” The moment they sent you their goodbyes, you twirled around and stalked off towards the exit, not allowing them a chance to distract you any longer.

You never meant to spend this amount of time here. At this point, you should be in your room, finishing your homework, but instead you entertained a club and their strange antics. 

”Hey!” A man’s voice called. Disregarding it, for he must be talking to one of the host members, you continued your trek to the door. “Yo girlie! The one that’s practically suffocating in the sweater and gloves!”

You paused at that. As long as you’ve attended Ouran Academy, not a single student dressed even close to you, all deeming it too stuffy for them when they tried.

Pivoting on your heel, you faced Crisanto’s stern gaze. This was the first time you’ve seen him look as if he actually belonged to a prestigious institution rather than a second-rate supermarket.

”We need to talk,” he said, his face grim, brown eyes piercing straight through you.

Your own gaze hardened, slamming shut any doors that may lead to unwanted conclusions.

Those words never preceded a positive event and yet, you weren’t afraid.

You weren’t afraid of _him_.

Just as you weren’t afraid of Kyoya. Just as you weren’t afraid of the servants. Just as you weren’t afraid of the police or detectives.

He wouldn’t break you down into a confession.

Theres was nothing left _to_ break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Fujioka Haruhi: As we all know, Haruhi is her first name. However, the Japanese say their last names first as it places more respect and importance on their family name. In Japanese - and most Asian - culture, they believe family is more important than the individual.
> 
> [2] Arigatou gozaimasu: The polite way of saying “thank you”.
> 
> [3] Ja Ne: Similar to “mate-ne”, it is another informal way of saying “see ya”.
> 
> [4] San: This is used primarily as a suffix added to somebody’s name to show respect. People use it when they are unfamiliar with another person or want to be polite.
> 
> [5] Senpai: It can be used as a suffix or on its own. The underclassmen use it to show respect for the older students.
> 
> [6] Kouhai: This is more often used on its own but can be used as a suffix added to a name. The upperclassmen use it when referring to a younger student.
> 
> this is kinda unedited so uhhhhhhhhhh yea lmao hi im sorta back
> 
> idk when the next chapter will be and im sry for leaving u guys hanging but i struggled quite a bit with this chap bc I had a VERY hard time keeping everyone in character (and i still dont know if i did a good job rip). since the next chap is based on the dance, hopefully I’ll be able to finish it sooner rather than later but We Will See
> 
> Also heyyyyyyy all the hosts have finally been introduced!!! i had the most fun writing honey bc he’s just so cute!!
> 
> I’ll come back and edit this i just wanted to send it out there before the day was done bc haha im super busy today [eye visibly twitches] and i barely had any time to edit the bare minimum since i made so many last min changes
> 
> ANYWAYS ty for everyone that stuck around for these long 3 months of no updates. i will not be returning to a normal schedule as i now have 3 other stories to update and that’s a lot of work for me but i will NOT be abandoning this story no matter how hard life gets
> 
> so again, ty for being so understanding and staying with me ily all and pls stay safe in these dark times


End file.
